Grim Adventures of Richard & Fredrika
by Yorkistgirl
Summary: King Richard and his friend Fredrika face all kinds of supernatural adventures in the land of ghosts.
1. Healing stone PART ONE

Soon after Hatmen's attack Richard started to grow weaker, at first he ignored it but eventually his servants and Fredrika noticed that he wasn't well. His hands were constantly shaking and he was sweating, dark rings appeared around his eyes and at some points he lost his balance.

- It's just the lack of good night's sleep, he distained but Fredrika wasn't easy to be tricked.

She knew that something was wrong with her friend and she felt offended that he didn't want to tell the truth to her.

Doctor Smithson, the royal physician mixed curative potions to him and they did ease up Richard's symptoms but they always came back.

Richard lessened his visits to Fredrika, he always accused the matters of the kingdom they needed his attention now more intensively. Until on one fateful winter's morning he wasn't waiting for her in his regular spot. This was now serious, she thought. The entire day at school was like living Hell to her since she had no idea what had happened to Richard.

Finally when she was being set free from the class she biked strait to the empty house and when she was sure that no one saw her she entered. The house was silent and it smelled about mildew. All the windows were broken and winds had made small piles of snow onto the floor. She heard no reply when she called out of Richard name. She climbed to the second floor where Richard usually spent his nights but he wasn't there either.

She entered to his small bedchamber which was as empty as the rest of the house's chambers.

Wooden floor creaked threateningly under her feet when she walked on it. The mildew had eaten away most of the wood's strength and it would only be a matter of time when the floor would collapse.

Then she saw that same little golden key on the floor.

She took it up and concealed it inside of her fist, this was her guide to Richard.

Fredrika biked back to home with lightning speed, there was no time to waste.

As soon as she entered to her room she closed the door and took the key from her pocket.

She looked at it and said aloud:

- Please my dear key show me the way to my beloved king.

Suddenly the key started to glow and the familiar room around Fredrika disappeared.

Moment later she found herself from Richard's castle which was now full of life. Servants were running back and forth through the castle's corridors with such of hurry that they hardly even noticed Fredrika.

- What is this fuzz about, she asked but no one had time to answer.

She fought her way through the running masses to the king's chamber which was crowded with people.

Some of them were servants but quite many of them were doctors.

They seemed to be debating about something when Fredrika entered to the chamber.

- Hey! What is going on, she cried over the noise.

All the men turned their faces at her and suddenly one of them told to a servant to take her away from bothering the king.

- I'm sorry my lady but the king doesn't want to see you, the servant said tonelessly and tried to escort Fredrika out from the chamber.

- What is this madness, Fredrika shouted and avoided the servant's reaching hands.

She pushed herself through the thick wall of black robed doctors to the royal bed and then she saw Richard.

His pale skin was now gray and sweaty and the rings around his eyes had grown darker, almost black.

His eyes looked feverish and when he saw Fredrika he lifted up his shaking hand and tried to hide his face.

- Come with me missy, can't you see that the King doesn't want to see you, the servant continued and started to drag Fredrika away.

- RICHARD! RICHARD PLEASE LOOK AT ME, she cried when she was being taken away.

The servant pushed Fredrika back to the corridor and shut the door.

Fredrika didn't want to believe what she had just witnessed. Richard was now very sick and he didn't wish her to see himself. Situation was now extremely serious and Fredrika banged the door with her fists.

- RICHARD! RICHARD! PLEASE LET ME IN!

No one opened the door and eventually she had to give up, they wouldn't let her to see him.

Her best friend was fading away and there was nothing which she could do to help him.

Fredrika slumped to the floor and let her tears run freely.

Suddenly she felt a light touch on her side and she looked to see what had touched her.

- I know how you feel, they won't let me in either, said a tiny hairy troll.

This troll was called Cyf, he was one of Richard's several protégés whom were living in his castle.

Cyf had been an orphan and when he had seen the kindness in King Richard's heart he had decided to follow him until he was being taken to the court as a king's protégé.

Fredrika saw from Cyf's big brown eyes that also he had been crying.

It felt wrong that a man of so many good causes was suffering like this, he didn't deserve this.

The entire palace seemed to be in chaos when Richard was so seriously sick, he was the power behind the peace of the kingdom. And now when he was struggling for his life all his subjects felt that even the firm ground under their feet was trembling. Without of the King there was nothing.

Fredrika took Cyf into her lap and they comforted each other.

- I wish we could do something, she muttered with broken voice.

Then suddenly Cyf lifted up his gaze.

- There might be away!

- Yes?!

- Perhaps we could summon Peran.

- Who is Peran?

- She is an ancient goddess of healers and life. Perhaps if we would give her an offering she would appear and listen to our request, Cyf told with enthusiastically.

Fredrika wasn't quite sure about Cyf's suggestion.

- Are you sure that's a good idea, I must confess that I'm little bit unsecure concerning about the fairy realm.

- I belong to the fairy realm, trust in me nothing bad will happen when we'll show our respect and humility to the high spirits of nature.

Fredrika thought for while for Cyf's words but since no one else seemed to have a better idea she agreed.

Then the doors of the King's chamber opened and the doctors walked out.

They were still arguing since Richard's sickness was totally stranger to them.

Last one who walked out from the chamber was Doctor Smithson, he seemed to be tired and bare hopelessness was showing in his eyes.

He was an old man with white hair and beard but he was greatly respected and Richard trusted on him. He had helped all the royal children into the world and his medicines had always managed to cure any kind of illness until now.

He looked at Fredrika and Cyf and shook his head.

- My good Doctor what is wrong with our dear King, although I'm not in that kind of station that I could order you to tell but please tell us poor souls, Fredrika asked.

Doctor Smithson made a long sigh and asked them to walk with him.

- I have never seen such of sickness before but I remember that have read from old chronicles about this sickness. It hasn't bothered anyone for centuries but now for some strange reason it had possessed our King.

Fredrika swallowed, she felt a sharp sting of guiltiness in her heart when she remembered the attack of the Hatmen. It had been her fault that Richard had exposed to their black spells of evil and now he was slowly fading away.

- Does this sickness have a name, asked Cyf.

- Doctors before me called this kind of illness as "poisonous blood" I suppose that term comes from the unhealthy color of the patient's blood. I made a bleeding to the King and when his blood flowed to the silvery cup I saw that it was unnaturally dark almost black, Doctor Smithson replied with heavy heart.

Then he stopped and opened his laboratory's door.

- Now if you excuse me I'll retire to my chamber to solve this problem, I'll later on consult with my colleagues so let not your minds be troubled, the King is in good hands, he said perhaps to convince more himself that Fredrika and Cyf.

- Richard doesn't have much of time left, I know it what matter the Doctors might say, Cyf tonelessly.

- Perhaps you are right, they seem to fight as blind.

- We must help him.

- Yes, do you know how to summon this goddess Peran?

- Yes I do.

- What we are waiting for then?!


	2. Healing stone PART TWO

Fredrika and Cyf walked out from the chaotic palace. Cyf had told that summoning an ancient goddess they needed to find a sacred place of the nature. By saying this he meant that they had to find a place which would appeal them with its extraordinary beauty which would certainly suggest that the place would be dominated the spirits of nature.

And what would be a better place to search for that kind of place than the woods behind the town?

It was a bright late summer's day when Cyf and Fredrika entered to the woods. The birds were singing and the golden rays of the sun danced on leafy branches of ancient oaks.

It felt almost disgraceful that the nature bathed in golden warmth of the summer while Richard was suffering. On the other hand it wouldn't help he one bit although the Mother Nature herself would have been weeping her eyes out for Richard.

Fredrika and Cyf walked deep into the woods until they found a small clear watered fountain.

- I believe this is the right spot, Cyf pointed out after he had sniffed the air of around him.

- I don't smell anything but the water and the forest, Fredrika confessed.

- But I do I can smell the soft scent of fairy's wings.

- How do they smell like?

- It's little bit like the summer's rain and sweetest fructose if you want me to give you some example.

Then Cyf climbed to an old oak which was growing near by. He took some of the acorns and advised Fredrika to find something to be given as an offering to the goddess.

Fredrika picked some white wild flowers and then she gave them to Cyf.

Cyf took the flowers and stepped closer to the fountain.

- Oh, wise Peran goddess of the healers, please hear this humble creature's prayer and accept our offering, Cyf prayed and dropped the offering into the fountain.

Flowers and acorns vanished quickly under the water and then something strange happened.

Fredrika saw how the air, water and light seemed to be packing tightly together and soon it started to resemble a human. She held her breath when a figure of a woman appeared to them.

She was a tall and blond beauty who was holding a bunch of herbs in her right hand.

Her tall body was covered by a fine silken dress which glowed almost as brightly as the sun.

Fredrika had to turn her gaze away from this divine apparition since she felt somehow unworthy even to look at this magnificent goddess.

- Who summoned me, the goddess asked with silvery voice.

- I did, said Cyf and tried to sound like secure although his voice was trembling little.

- What do you want from me, little forest's child?

- Our good friend is very seriously sick and the Doctors cannot cure him, so please oh, mighty lady help him.

Goddess Peran smiled at Cyf.

- Since you asked so nicely I will help you.

- Thank you so much my divine lady, Cyf thanked and fell onto his knees.

Then the goddess started to transform her body, she became little smaller and her glowing dress changed to simple healer's outfit. Although now she looked like any other person there still was something divine in her which would certainly make the onlookers to shiver.

Now Fredrika dared to look at her but still she felt little bit uneasy.

- And who might you be you are not from here, Peran asked and approached Fredrika.

- Please my great lady, forgive my manners, I am Fredrika and I also came to ask your help as a healer. Like Cyf said our mutual friend is struggling for his life and the whole kingdom would be very grateful to you, Fredrika replied and curtseyed.

Goddess gave her a gentle smile.

- You are from the world of the living which inhabitants lost their beliefs to the nature's spirits long ago. I'm quite surprised that there still are some humans who haven't lost their connection to the inner core of the mysteries of the life itself.

- Thank you my great lady, I'll do my best. But could you now please come to see our King, we are wasting time, she urged her.

Few minutes later goddess Peran entered to the King's chamber. Fredrika and Cyf walked tightly behind of her so they wouldn't be left out again. The Doctors gave her room while she examined Richard.

While she was examining him his tired eyes saw Fredrika and Cyf standing right on his bedside.

Richard opened his mouth and whispered with thin voice:

- I do not wish you to see me like this, please go away.

Even speaking was too hard for him and he really had to push himself to the limit to make his voice to be audible enough.

Burning tears were running down on both Fredrika's and Cyf's cheeks.

Their King, mentor and father was dying and seeing him fighting for his life was unbearable to watch.

- Now if you all please could I have some privacy, Peran asked and soon the chamber was empty.

Time passed slowly when Fredrika and Cyf waited for new outside.

The whole palace seemed to hold its breath while the goddess was working.

Even the persistently barking dogs were strangely silent and if someone would have started to snore Fredrika would have thought to be in the castle of sleeping beauty.

Then finally after long hours of waiting, the door opened and Peran asked Fredrika and Cyf to come inside. They both ran to see Richard who was still in his bed.

He seemed to be in deep sleep but he was still very sick.

- I must confess that the roots of this illness are much deeper than I thought, Peran confessed.

- What do you mean, Cyf asked and Fredrika heard a slight hint of anger in his voice.

Frustration and worrying had made Cyf to forget who he was talking to.

The mighty goddess could surely change her mind if she would feel herself to be disrespected.

However Peran was kindhearted goddess and she understood the feeling of hopelessness which lay heavily on the castle.

With calm voice she explained that she had managed to slow down the progression of the sickness but it would not be healed. Richard needed something much stronger.

- There is a way to save him, she continued.

- Yes, Fredrika and Cyf asked together.

- There is a magical stone which can kill the sickness if it goes through the very core of it.

- Where this stone is, asked Fredrika before Cyf hurried to open his mouth.

- My sister Tediza the goddess of sun and fire owns it. You should ask her.

- Great, how do we attract her attention, asked Cyf.

- Every evening when she rides across the sky to her golden house there is a mountain which cuts her route. If you go to that mountain and shout for her name for three times she might hear you. However you must be careful, although she is always happy and kind she can burn you, Peran warned them.

Fredrika and Cyf looked at each other. The quest for the healing stone seemed to be quite dangerous but they needed to save Richard.

- Very well then let's do it, Fredrika said firmly.


	3. Healing stone PART THREE

- That would be pure madness, said Francis when Fredrika told him that she was going to catch the goddess of the sun.

He was handsome man with long blond curly hair and he had been Richard's friend longer than anyone could remember.

- Do you perhaps have some better ideas, she asked.

- No, but.

- Then let's go then, we need to get to that mountain before the sunset. And Richard doesn't have much time left.

- Very well then, Francis agreed.

Although he didn't like the idea of getting massive sunburn he needed to do something to save his friend.

- Before you'll leave take this protective salve with you, it will give you full protection from Tediza's burning rays, Peran pointed out and pulled out a small wooden box from her healer's bag.

- Thank you so much, this will become handy, Fredrika thanked and then they left.

A stable boy had made Francis' horse ready for the long journey and he helped Fredrika to sit behind of Francis, while Cyf climbed in to the saddlebag.

Francis kicked the sides of his horse and then they were on move.

It was well past the midday so they needed to hurry towards the western horizon.

- How you are going to make the goddess to give you the healer's stone, asked Francis.

- I don't know yet but if I'll ask her nicely she may agree, Fredrika replied and hugged Francis tightly.

- What if she'll ask you some riddle, you cannot be sure about the moods of the gods.

- Then I'll try to give her the correct answer.

They rode like a wind across the vast fields towards the distant mountains which lay on the ground reaching towards the sky like enormous teeth of long gone dragon.

The sun sailed steadily across the sky and was about to set when Francis, Fredrika and Cyf finally reached the top of the highest mountain.

- You two stay here I'll go, said Fredrika and jumped down from the saddle.

- No way, we are coming with you, Francis protested.

In her mind Fredrika was grateful that her friends refused to let her go by herself. In normal world no one would have cared if she would have gone to the lion lair all by herself.

They all stroked some of the magic salve on their skins before continuing their journey so they would be safe from the burning rays of the sun.

The sun was about to set and then they all shouted the name of the sun goddess for three times like Peran had told them to do.

Right on that very moment the sun stopped and hung immobile at the sky.

Then a small flame departed from its fiery surface and it started to fly at them.

The heat of that flame was almost unbearable and if they wouldn't have had that magic salve they would have burned alive.

The flame landed right front of them and then it started to transform into something else.

Soon they saw how that flame formed into short chubby woman who had a round laughing face and smiling eyes. She wore pure gold cloth and she had a curved knife on her belt.

- Visitors how lovely to see you, the goddess Tediza greeted them and approached them with open arms. Nevertheless the heat which was radiating from her was way too intense for them to handle.

- Please oh, honorable lady don't come any closer we cannot bear your burning glory, asked Francis and he took few steps back.

- I'm so sorry my guests, sometimes I do forget how fiery my closeness can be, she apologized and made herself to cool a bit.

- Thank you my good lady we came to seek for your help, Fredrika thanked and told what they were after.

- So you want my healer's stone, well you have to come to get it, she replied and smiled warmly.

- Which one of you wants to enter to my humble house, there's room only for one.

Fredrika, Francis and Cyf looked at each other.

- I will come, Fredrika decided before anyone else managed to say anything.

- But Fredrika, Francis tried to stop her.

- No Francis, Richard's misery is my fault so I need to fix it by myself.

- Please be careful and come back soon, Cyf warned her and hugged her leg since he was too small to reach any higher.

- I will don't you worry.

Then Fredrika and goddess Tediza vanished together.

Bright light blinded Fredrika for moment but soon she was able to see again.

She looked around of herself and saw most amazing chamber where she had ever been in.

All the walls, furniture and decorative items were made from light which seemed to be material.

The chamber was made from pure light and fire which didn't burn at all.

- Your house is very beautiful, she confessed.

- Thank you my dear now the stone, here it is, said Tediza and opened a big oval shaped cupboard.

The only thing inside of the cupboard was this black arrowhead shaped stone which resembled a bit of a stone aged knife.

Tediza gave it to Fredrika and she thanked her, now Richard would be saved.

- How does this, thing work, she asked.

- Well at first you need to find your way to my brother's realm and stab the source of the sickness with this stone, then King Richard will be healed, she told.

- Your brother who is he and where I can find him?

- His name is Monhiel and he is the god of all sicknesses and death. His realm locates far beyond the Dark marshes and he is not that easily to convince to help. He has a very bad temper and you must be on your guard at all times since he's always searching for new victim.

- Alright thank you so much for your help and I'll be on my way then, Fredrika thanked and left from the shining house.

When she got back it was night and Francis had made a small campfire.

- Hello, I'm back with the stone, Fredrika greeted them and showed the stone.

- Well done lassie, Francis congratulated her and Cyf jumped to her arms and hugged her.

- So what we'll do now, Francis asked.

Fredrika told what the goddess had said to her and Francis' face grew pale.

- You mean that we have to face the most hated god of all times the death himself?

- I'm afraid so.

- Oh, please no, Cyf cried.

- But we must or else Richard will not see another dawn.


End file.
